


Devour

by pixelfaerie



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Horror, Manipulation, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This might be OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfaerie/pseuds/pixelfaerie
Summary: Before she tried hiding it—these malevolent thoughts and desires she had."I'm a good person..." She would repeat to herself, starving and trembling as she watched them devour a group of intoxicated surfers.But in the end, he'll always manage to bring out the most depraved part of her out.--This is my first fanfic for The Lost Boys I started writing back in 2016. It's cross-posted on Wattpad and Quotev under my username pixelfaerie.





	Devour

Her new room felt hollow. It lacked the vibrant colors her wall adorned in her old room. None of her posters of bands or idols were hanged up. No picture frames. Simply, her new room lacked her personality.

But [Name] wasn't too sure who she truly was anymore. More often than not, she felt detached from everyone. She was alone, a few moments she felt melancholy and other moments she felt completely numb.

Santa Carla was a beautiful place filled with anomalous individuals. She wondered if it scared them how people perceived them like how it scares her.

How can someone possibly know who she is if she doesn't know herself?

Not to mention, Santa Carla might be beautiful but it's dangerous. At least, it's incredibly dangerous according to the other juniors in her classroom.

_"Why did you move here, [Name]?" Her teacher asked._

_"I don't know. My mother and stepfather wanted to move here."_

_As she trudged back to her seat, she could hear the whispers of the class. What a bunch of stereotypes, of course, teenagers loved gossiping._

_A boy from a desk behind her leaned in towards her as she sat down. Honestly, his breath was disgusting but that wasn't what made her shudder._

_It was what he said, "You're going to end up as another missing person on a poster down by the pier."_

_She shuddered._

But looking back at that moment from earlier today, perhaps that's what she wanted.

\--

It was early in the evening and she heard there was a comic book down by the boardwalk. She decided she would go. She wanted the latest comic for Wonder Woman anyway.

  
Walking along the crowd, [Name] began to realize how strange the atmosphere was during the night. The night seemed so luminescent, laughter and screams could be heard among the crowds. However, despite how beautiful Santa Carla appeared, the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness within.

Too bad [Name] wouldn't learn until it was too late to turn back. Unfortunate.

A faint grin appeared on the girl's face as she approached the comic book store. She was desperate for the latest issue of the second volume of Wonder Woman.

As she entered, she noticed a two brunette teenage boys. She assumed they were brothers. Both had a camouflage or army green color-schemed outfit. However, one brother wore a bright red bandana while the other wore a dog tag necklace.

As she walked down the isles, she felt a bit unnerved. It was a bit obvious they were staring her down.

"You're new here," Bandana-kid stated, his voice slightly gruff. Honestly, she just wanted comics, not an interrogation. She had enough of that at school.

"You noticed?" She inquired, as she avoided his gaze and kept looking down the aisle. Where was the comic? And why did he keep following her? [Name] might've felt she was cute at moments, but not this cute.

Bingo! The latest issue of Wonder Woman. She could die a happy woman now.

"It's obvious...Wonder Woman?" Bandana-head questioned as [Name] flipped through the issue.

"Duh, I love Wonder Woman. Especially her new reboot. Ring me up?" [Name] asks as she heads towards the counter. He quickly follows after her.

"You know, it's dangerous around here. You should read this." Bandana-kid's brother brusquely states, handing her a copy of _Vampires Everywhere_.

_'Oh, dog-tag is finally making an appearance,'_ [Name] thinks to herself.

"It's free? Because if it's not, I'm not interested. There hasn't been any good horror comics out lately," [Name] responded, pulling out her wallet from her bag.

"Just read, lady. It's a survival guide. You should come back later and tell us if you notice anything unusual," Bandana kid states, ringing her up and giving back any remaining change to the [hair color] haired girl.

"Lady? I'm [Name]...what's your guys' name anyway? I've been calling you two bandana and dog-tag kid in my head for the past ten minutes." [Name] riposted, grabbing her newly purchased comics and change.

To say they look amused would be a fat lie.

"We're the Frog brothers. I'm Edgar and my brother here is Alan," Edgar replied in a piqued tone.

"Nice to meet you too. You two are weird as hell but you're probably going to see me 24/7. I love comics and from the looks of it, this is the only store around Santa Carla," [Name] informed with a cheeky grin before turning to walk out of the store.

Those two brothers were quite cute but awfully weird. A vampire book as a survival guide? They had to be crazy. [Name] was eager to find a boutique, she wanted to add more patches to her bomber jacket. It was a handy down from her father, who already covered most of the jacket with various patches.

[Name] frowned and felt a pang from the heart. The truth is, [Name] left to work one day and never returned. No one knows if he's hurt or fine. She tries not to think about it, it hurts. He's never mentioned anymore. Her mother eventually remarried and now [Name] is "blessed" with an asshole older stepbrother named Vince.

The one thing she wanted to continue, in her father's memory, was to add patches to her jacket she currently adorns.

However, a movie store catches her attention. She figured she could rent a few movies, her stepdad recently hooked up the television anyway.

[Name] entered the video store, heading directly to the horror movie section. The horror comics might've not been impressing her, but she was always open to a horror movie.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss...?" a male voice inquired, [Name] turned to face a rather tall brunette man with glasses. His tag read "MAX," and apparently he was the store manager.

[Name] conjured up a fake smile, "Well, I'm browsing at the moment. Thank you for the offer. I'll come to you if I need any assistance."

Before Max could reply, a loud racket could be heard as one of the displays topples over. Max's cheerful expression quickly turns into a snarl.

"What did I tell you boys about coming in here?" Max snaps, hurrying over to the front of the store.

[Name] notices a group of teenage boys, perhaps even in their early twenties causing havoc in the store. They all had a similar color scheme consisting of black.

However, the one thing that stood out to [Name] was the boy with the angelic face and curly blonde hair. But honestly, that wasn't the coolest thing about him.

It was his jacket and the patches scattered among them.

But when [Name] noticed the curly haired blonde was staring back her with a gaze that seemed so daunting and baleful. He smirked at her before following the rest of the group out of the store.

[Name] shuddered, quickly grabbing _Nightmare on Elm Street_ from the shelf. Maybe she's been out for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading as far as you did. I originally began writing this story when I was sixteen, so there's some issues with it. However, I decided to come back to this project and start writing it again, whether it's canon compliant or not. I apologize for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors in this chapter. This is also on my Wattpad account under the username: pixelfaerie.


End file.
